Some Time Ago...
Some Time Ago... is a track from The Doomstar Requiem and a scene from the musical special of the same name. It was written by Brendon Small and sung by Brendon, featuring Mike Keneally as Toki. Concept Some Time Ago... is a musical scene from Doomstar explaining how Dethklok first met Toki after firing Magnus. Pickles holds a band meeting and arranges an audition for a second guitarist despite Skwisgaar's objections. Pickles agrees to let Skwisgaar be the sole guitarist of Dethklok if he succeeds in besting every auditioner, which proves to be quite a simple task for him. Just as Skwisgaar is basking in his victory, a homeless teenager shows up late and introduces himself as Toki from Norway. He begs for a chance to audition and Skwisgaar agrees to test him. The scene shows the characters' appearance at the age when Dethklok began; all of them appear noticeably younger than present day with the exception of Skwisgaar, who looks identical aside from an all-white wardrobe. Pickles appears to have much more of a leadership role at this point in Dethklok's past, with Nathan saying very little. Skwisgaar also seems to have much more of a "loner" attitude at this time, sitting by himself apart from the others during their band meeting. When Toki first appears in the doorway, his shadow appears to have feathery wings. Lyrics Pickles Magnus has been kicked out of the band, I think the four of us understand, that we gotta make a record, Gotta make it great, It's our very first one, Must annihilate. Since we fired the man, we are short one artist, We need to fill the void, We need a guitarist, but it's gotta fit right, Gotta be the right vibe, and it's gotta fuckin' rock, because we are Dethklok. Skwisgaar I disagrees, Don't you sees? We don't needs nobody else! Dis wills bes a one-guitar band. Yes, indeeds, Ain't nobodies goods as me, could match my speeds and conquers mes! Pickles Look at all these hopeful auditioners, Oh, they came from so far away! But if you show them that you are the best, then yes, you may have your way. If you hack them all into pieces, with your mighty shredding axe, then we will forever from this moment on be a four-head beast, and you will be the only guitarist of Dethklok! Skwisgaar All right! Shred its now! You're goings down! Take one more! Dis ams a war! Shred its now! You're goings down! Goings down! YEAH! I am a wizards, I am a sorcerer, and I've proven to dis world, dat we don't need nobodies, we ams a one-guitar band! Yes, indeed! and Dethklok You have been bested by the master! Bow before your glowing guitar God! Nathan Someone keeps on knocking, Someone's at the door, Let them in right now, Appears to be one more. Toki Hellos, I'm sorries, I got lost along the way, My name is Toki, I am just a boy, here from Norway. I'm so upsets, I missed my auditions appointments todays, but I thinks dat you should gives me a chance anyhow because I has dis feeling... Something tells me this was meant to be... Do you feel this electricity!? Gives me dis chance!! Skwisgaar All rights, You seems so nice, It's a shames you must go downs dis way... Solo Duel Pickles Oh you did so well... Natham But you blew the last part. Pickles Ohh, you were so very close. Natham But it all... Fell apart. Murderface And it's time for you to go. Skwisgaar But befores you leaves, you must understand, That nobody's ever made me plays this wells..., Therefores, I wants you in this..., Band!! Category:Songs